Memorias
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "Me han pedido que escriba en estas hojas todo lo que mi mente pueda recordar del pasado. Y eso trato. Pero a veces soy incapaz de evitar divagar sobre pensamientos no del todo cuerdos. Añoro aquellos días más felices cuando estaba plena..."
1. El libro de mi Abuelita

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****Ok, les dije que iba volver a subir el fic "Memorias" bajo otro formato, pues... ¡Éste es!

No me maten, les aseguro que seguiré ben con "War" (pero mis demás fics van realmente atrasados y no puedo garantizarles nada) Lo lamento de verdad por eso. La inspiración viene y va cuando le da en gana.

Muy bien, he trabajado en este proyecto desde hace varios meses sin saber realmente qué quería escribir. Ahora que lo sé, espero de verdad les guste y empeñaré tanto esfuerzo como en "War" a la hora de escribir.

Este fic viene siendo la historia de la película desde el punto de vista de Astrid. Además de una visión futurista, cómo el legado de Hipo a repercutido en Berk tras tres generaciones. Tiene una narración curiosa por la cual he pensado mucho cómo escribirlo. Es más como dos historias entrelazadas en una... mejor les dejo con el fic o estas explicaciones los confundirán más.

—Hola... (Diálogos en el presente)

_"Hola..."_ (Diálogos en el libro)

"Hola" (pensamientos de los personajes)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>El Libro de mi Abuelita.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—¡Eira!—gritó la madre, con el ceño fruncido y asomando su cabeza por las escaleras.—¡Baja ahora mismo, que debes ir a la escuela!

La niña de diez años gimoteó en su alcoba, sin querer salir. Abrió un poco la puerta, solo lo suficiente para que sus rizos dorados pudieran verse, y dijo con su aguda voz de berrinche infantil:

—No quiero ¡No me gusta la escuela!

—Eira, debes ir a aprender.

Su madre usaba ahora un tono de voz más comprensivo y dulce, sin llegar a la súplica. Una mujer vikinga jamás, nunca, suplicaría obediencia a sus hijos. Se las exigiría.

—Anda, mamá, hoy no. Mañana iré, pero déjame faltar hoy.

—¡De ninguna manera!—declaró—Irás y punto. Baje ahorita, jovencita, si no quiere que suba yo misma a bajarla de sus trenzas.

La niña tembló ante esa amenaza y presurosa cogió el bolso donde tenía un par de libros, una libreta y un poco de carbón. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, luchando con los cuernos de su casco que estaban enredados en las riendas del bolso.

—Ya me voy, mamá—la pequeña estaba molesta, muy enojada. Pero se contuvo porque vio a su madre rozando la ira.

—Bien. Te recogeré a la salida.

Asintió, mientras salía de su casa. La madre vio a la pequeña por la ventana mientras corría a la plaza, enfrente estaba un edificio no muy grande donde el maestro se paraba en el umbral, siempre sonriente, a esperar a sus alumnos. El maestro, Viggo Abadejo, era un amante de los niños y paciente señor que tenía el respeto de toda la tribu. De ahí que se les confiara la enseñanza de los pequeños.

Eira entró y se sentó en la mesita de al fondo. No le gustaba la idea de sentarse a que le explicasen complicadas cosas todas las mañanas y le regañaran en su casa por no entenderlas. Prefería subirse a Rayo, su Nadder, y volar toda la tarde sin nunca descender.

Pero Viggo tenía una sorpresa para los niños ese día. Al cerrar la puerta, abrió un cajón de donde sacó docenas de libros idénticos. Le dio uno a cada niño (eran como veinte, aproximadamente) y les dijo:

—Por dos semanas estudiaremos el contenido de este libro. Lean esta mañana lo que puedan y la tarde. Mañana hablaremos sobre los primeros dos capítulos.

Eira amaba leer, y esa tarea definitivamente le gustó. Al leer la portada del libro quedó completamente enganchada. Decía:

_Mis Memorias._

_De, Astrid Haddock._

"¿La abuelita Astrid escribió esto?" pensaba Eira. Ella recordaba a su abuela con mucho cariño. Había muerto hacia dos años, cuando tenía ocho, y la extrañaba de sobre manera. Le encantaba pasar las tardes en su casa, escuchando sus historias y viendo todas las cosas que el abuelo Hipo (al que no recordaba en absoluto) le había hecho.

Su madre siempre le decía que habían sido padres ejemplares, y que debía enorgullecerse de ser la nieta de dos de las más grandes personas que pudo haber tenido Berk. En realidad, Eira sabía muy poco sobre la vida de sus abuelos, aunque todos los adoraban y habían hecho una estatua de su abuelo Hipo en el centro del pueblo.

"Deberé leerlo, para entender"

Así, abrió y en la primera hoja, encontró una dedicatoria.

_A mí querido Hipo que vuela en los cielos de alguna tierra desconocida. A mis amados hijos, que aún caminan en la tierra, y mis adorados nietos que vivirán las más grandes aventuras. A toda las generaciones futuras, que puedan disfrutar este legado. Con amor, Astrid._

Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordarla, cuando le abrazaba y besaba ansiosa su cabecita repitiendo mil veces "te quiero". Pero, conteniéndose, siguió leyendo.

_Memoria I._

_Cuando salgo por las tardes a pasear, recorriendo calmadamente las calles de Berk, no puedo evitar sentirme extrañada. Hay demasiadas cosas cambiadas, unas que yo misma he presenciado. Hay ocasiones en que cierro los ojos cerca del muelle, y puedo sentir la fresca brisa del viento juguetear con mis cabellos blancos. Entonces, una extraña magia emerge de la tierra y siento mis viejos huesos rejuvenecer, devolviéndome la energía, agilidad y capacidades de mi juventud. Sonrío para mis adentros, porque en esos momentos no solo yo soy joven. El tiempo retrocede, y escucho a la lejanía las riñas de los gemelos, risas de niños, y sobre todo… tu voz._

_Sé que enloquezco cada vez más. O ¿Quizás no? Me han pedido que escriba en estas hojas todo lo que mi mente pueda recordar del pasado. Y eso trato. Pero a veces soy incapaz de evitar divagar sobre pensamientos no del todo cuerdos. Añoro aquellos días más felices cuando estaba plena. El destino es injusto ¡Soy la última de mi generación! Y aunque amo a mis hijos, mis nietos, y mis bisnietos, sé que mi lugar ya no es aquí. Pero lo tolero._

_Creo que debo comenzar a enfocarme. Trataré de responder, en este escrito, las preguntas que más me suelen hacer… así como las silenciosas jamás mencionadas pero que, en el fondo, sé todos se preguntan a sí mismos._

_¿Cómo era Hipo? ¿Cómo era Chimuelo? ¿Cómo era Estoico? ¿Cómo era la vida en Berk? ¡Uff! Déjenme respirar y a mis viejas neuronas que trabajen. Comencemos desde el principio ¿Bien?_

_Hay que ir ubicando la época. Cuando yo era una niña, nos enseñaban que los dragones eran los peores enemigos que los vikingos pudiéramos tener. Plagas encargadas de matarnos lenta y dolorosamente. Nos iban fijando la misma meta, cortándonos a todos los niños con el mismo patrón. Dedicados a dar nuestra vida por la tribu, y dar lo máximo en la pelea para sobrevivir, contra esos demonios infernales._

_Recuerdo que todo comenzó en una oscura noche, cuando fuimos atacados repentinamente por una gran horda de dragones. Yo salí porque en aquel tiempo era parte de la Brigada de Incendios, encargados de apagar todo el fuego que aquellos lagartos prendían por el pueblo. Era una labor difícil, estresante, porque siempre había más y más llamadas. Pero, de cierta forma, divertido. Era una gran responsabilidad que cargábamos orgullosos._

_Era considerada la más prometedora Cazadora de Dragones en mi generación, cosa de la que estaba sinceramente orgullosa. Esa noche, todo marchó bien, hasta que la intervención de cierto individuo causó la destrucción de varias casas más y el escape de los dragones ya atrapados. Era un chico que siempre, siempre, se metía en problemas._

_He mencionado ya antes que en ese antiguo Berk todos pensábamos de la misma manera, porque fuimos educados por los mismos principios. No obstante, había entonces una sola persona que desconcertaba a la aldea entera, porque su forma de actuar y de pensar nos era ajena. Para empeorarlo, era el hijo único de Estoico el Vasto, líder de la tribu. Y se llamaba Hipo._

_¡Hipo! Odiado, temido, rechazado por todos. Tenía el delgado cuerpo de una persona a la que no le gustaba ni se le daba hacer el ejercicio físico. Se la pasaba dibujando en sus cuadernos, escribiendo quién sabe qué cosas, y dando largos paseos por el bosque y las playas, solo. Ya que nadie le veía manera de Caza Dragón, Estoico de inmediato le consiguió otro oficio. Hipo aprendía de Bocón todo lo relacionado con la Forja, para hacer armas. No me pregunten porqué, pero en eso era realmente bueno._

_Hipo dijo esa noche que había inventado un lanzador de red, con el cual había derrumbado a un Furia Nocturna. Nadie, nunca antes, había visto un solo Furia Nocturna, y nos burlamos de su ocurrencia. Poco después, ese mismo día, Estoico con un gran grupo de Cazadores emprendieron un viaje al mar en busca del nido de dragones, para destruirlo y así acabar con esa amenaza._

_Yo estaba emocionada. En un principio sentí angustia. Llegué a mi casa esa tarde y encontré a mis padres—Cazadores ambos—empacando sus cosas. Mamá me dirigió una mirada que combinaba angustia y orgullo. Papá fue quien habló:_

"_Astrid" me dijo "Tú y madre y yo nos iremos a una expedición para buscar el Nido de los Dragones" sentía una gran presión crecer en mi pecho "Y te dejaremos a cargo de la casa, ya que tus hermanos también vendrán"._

_No. Pensé. ¡No! Siempre había bajas, heridos… desaparecidos en esos viajes. Pero oculté mis preocupaciones. El deber era más importante._

"_Bien" contesté "Por favor, cuídense mucho"._

"_Lo haremos tesoro" esa fue mi madre, que me daba un fuerte abrazo._

"_Mañana empieza el entrenamiento para combatir dragones" Papá se puso enfrente de mí, tendiéndome la enorme hacha que se había convertido en mi arma favorita "Enorgullécenos, y cuídate ¿Bien?"_

"_Lo prometo papá"_

_Ellos me dieron unas cuantas indicaciones más, y se fueron. Me asomé unos momentos por la ventana y vi el barco zarpar, engullidos por las frías aguas del mar. Estaba preocupada, y mucho, por los dos. Pero sabía que si algo malo pasara, Odín nunca los desampararía, ni vivos ni muertos. _

_Hacha en mano, me reporté al día siguiente en el entrenamiento. Había esperado toda mi vida para acudir. Desde niña me inculcaron ese valor: dar todo para matar a un dragón. Y ¡Al fin! Después de años y años entrenando por mi cuenta, sería adiestrada de la forma correcta. Y me convertiría en lo que todos deseábamos ser dentro de Berk: una Cazadora de Dragones._

_No era la única en el entrenamiento. Bocón, herrero del pueblo y gran guerrero, sería nuestro maestro. Estaba también Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez. Nosotros éramos compañeros en la Brigada contra Incendios y amigos desde hace muchos años. Además, claro, entre los reclutas estaba Hipo._

_No comprendíamos cómo habían dejado que él entrenara, es decir ¡Era Hipo! Tenía más probabilidades de salir herido que nadie más. No debo describirles el lujo de errores que cometió en ese primer día de entrenamiento. Basta con decirles que, de no ser por la intervención de Bocón, hubiera terminado calcinado por un disparo de Gronkle._

_Esa tarde salí del ruedo pensando que jamás respetaría a un Jefe tan pésimo y torpe como Hipo. No podía ser en verdad hijo de Estoico ¿O si? _

_La vida daría vueltas muy bruscas y cambiarían para siempre mi forma de pensar._

_._

Eira cerró el libro. Aún estaba en la escuela y vio alrededor que sus amigos continuaban leyendo emocionados. El maestro se le acercó:

—¿Te ha gustado la lectura, Eira?

Ella bajó la mirada un momento.

—Es interesante—contestó.

Viggo le sonrió.

—Ese libro lo escribió tu abuela—comentó—Y es la historia de casi toda tu familia ¿No te interesaría saber más?

—Claro—le dijo con una sonrisa—Pero ¿No sería mejor hablar de esto con mi mamá?

—Como tu quieres Eira. Pero debes terminar de leer ese libro para la próxima semana ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Las horas de clases terminaron y apenas Eira llegó a su casa, se puso a leer en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Eira es un personaje de mi invención, así como muchos otros que saldrán a lo largo de la historia.<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o no? No he pensado todavía en cuántas memorias haré ¿Valió la pena leerlo? ¿es pésimo, debo abandonarlo? ¡Su opinión es lo más importante para mí!

Mil gracias por leer.

chao!


	2. El Tío Egil

__**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡7 comentarios! ¡Las alertas, los favoritos! ¡YEAHHH! Jamás pensé que esta historia tuviera tan buen recibimiento ¡LOS AMO! MIS FIELES LECTORES :D

Dioses... ya ls traigo puntualmente el capítulo dos. Y estoy terminando el tres. El ánimo que han puesto en esta historia me llena de inspiración. Espero que este capítulo les siga gustando como el anterior.

Comentarios:

AliceCullen: mil gracias, me alegro bastante que te gustara.

Aly: Espero con ansías que este capítulo te guste también :)

digixrikanonaka: muchas gracias por el comentario y el apoyo :)

night nana: espero que sigas encontrando este capítulo igual de interesante.

Chofis: de hecho, yo empece en fanfiction con fics de Avatar. Es una de mis caricaturas favoritas, aunque no he podido actualizar mis demás historias. Ojalá que esas te gusten también como las de HTTYD :)

Espartano: si están muertos pero no se sentirá tanto porque como leeremos el libro de Astrid pues... será como estar ahí xD Me alegro de que el nuevo formato también te guste :D

Marianita-Chan: ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y tu apoyo! Y también por seguir mis historias en el fandom de "Meet the robinsons" ¡GRACIAAAS! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**El Tío Egil.**

**.**

**.**

_Memoria II._

_Las cosas en el Ruedo no podían ir mejor para mí. Pero ese día hubo un acontecimiento particular. No tengo idea de porqué Hipo estaba tan empeñado en saber acerca de los Furia Nocturna. Nadie nunca se había podido acercar a uno y vivir para contarlo, a todo esto ¿Por qué tanto empeño en saber sobre una especie en particular? Era como si una fascinación lo inundara. _

_En la clase, debíamos atacar y defendernos de un Nadder. Hipo se la pasó casi todo el rato hablando con Bocón, preguntándole cosas extrañas. Lo peor es que, además de distraerse, nos entorpecía a todos. Mientras esquivaba los ataques del Nadder, caí encima de él y estuve a punto de lastimarlo ¡Gracias a que se colocó el escudo a tiempo mi hacha no le hirió! Pero eso no fue todo. Hipo me impedía usar mi propia arma para atacar al Nadder, que se nos acercaba peligrosamente._

_Cuando al fin pude usar mi hacha y darle un golpe certero, mandándolo lejos, me volví hacia Hipo:_

"_¿Crees que todo esto es una broma?" le dije "La Guerra de nuestros padres se va a convertir en nuestra. Decide de que lado estás" lo dije con firmeza, cansada de soportar sus torpezas._

_Hipo me miró fijamente y no dijo nada. Se fue del pueblo, adentrándose al bosque y de verdad no me importó para nada lo que pensara hacer. Seguí entrenando un poco, releí el Manual de Dragones, y me quedé en mi casa el resto de la tarde. No había muchas cosas que hacer con medio pueblo en una expedición riesgosa._

_Al día siguiente las cosas fueron un poco parecidas. Pero Hipo se mantuvo distante, casi como si no quisiera intervenir… o arruinar las cosas en esta ocasión. Aplaudí su resolución y aprendí cuanto pude esa tarde. Al terminar la clase se fue rápidamente, y no pude evitar sentir lástima por él._

_Sí, lástima. Porque era el que nadie entendía, el desadaptado, aquel cuya presencia arruinaba todos los planes. Torpe, necio, distraído, Hipo no tenía actitudes de guerrero y cada vez que fracasaba sufría humillaciones. Simplemente carecía de carácter. Siempre que sentía lástima por alguien, a la vez sentía desprecio. No soportaba estar cerca de alguien tan débil y a la vez, me gustaba saber que era más fuerte._

_Todo cambió al tercer día. Con cubetas llenas de agua, debíamos identificar las cabezas de los Cremallerus, una lanzaba gas, la otra lo prendía. Con la cabeza correcta mojada no podría haber explosión. Debo admitir, que me fue fatal en esa práctica. La cola del dragón nos tumbó a mí y a Bruticia, haciendo que perdiéramos nuestras cubetas._

_Patán y Brutacio igualmente fueron engañados. Patapez mojó la cabeza equivocada, lo cual dejó a Hipo cara a cara con la cabeza correcta. Patéticamente lanzó el agua, que cayó al suelo sin poder alcanzar la altura del dragón. Estaba a punto de suceder la gran explosión, Bocón corriendo hacia él, cuando lo vimos…_

_Hipo extendió sus manos hacia el Cremallerus, el cual retrocedió espantado. Dio unos pasos, acorralando al dragón. Éste parecía debatirse entre atacar y escapar, optando por la última._

"_Atrás… ¡Atrás!" gritó. Increíblemente, el dragón obedeció. El Cremallerus estaba espantadísimo e Hipo lo hizo regresar en la jaula "Piensen en lo que hicieron" después, les lanzó una anguila y cerró la puerta. _

_No hay palabras para describir lo que en ese momento sentimos. Impactados. En total shock. Hipo nos miró con simpleza y una ligera sonrisa diciendo "¿Eso es todo? Bien ¡Nos vemos mañana!"_

_Y desaparecía en el bosque._

_Fue a partir de entonces que las cosas cambiaron realmente en el Ruedo. Cada vez que Hipo venía, se enfrentaba con un dragón y salía ganando ¡Él! ¡Por todos los dioses! El más patético de todos los vikingos ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Los alejaba usando luces o les pegaba en una parte especial de cuello para que cayeran desmayados._

_Nadie sospechó nunca. Bocón, los demás, el pueblo entero lo veía con fascinación y daban gracias a los Dioses por el milagro. Al fin Berk tendría un gran heredero, un buen guerrero y un Jefe al cual respetar enteramente. Con Hipo siendo el mejor del Ruedo, no había nada que temer del futuro, así podría ser tan buen Jefe ¿Y qué pasó con su torpeza? La opinión pública era unánime: "Necesitó más tiempo de lo usual, pero al fin sacó por completo a ese enorme y fuerte vikingo que tenía en su interior"_

_Pero yo no me lo creía. No era de los que hacían fila para sentarse a su lado en el Gran Comedor, los que rodeaban la entrada del Ruego buscando su consejo, los que se quedaban afuera de su casa esperando a que llegara para felicitarlo. Yo no. Yo sabía que algo raro estaba pasando._

_Era, desde luego, mi orgullo herido. Había pasado toda mi vida entrenando para ser la mejor y no iba a dejar que, de la noche a la mañana, ese inútil me quitara su título. Ya no me despertó más lástima. Al contrario, le tenía coraje, envidia, resentimiento. No tenía el derecho de arrebatarme lo que yo con esfuerzo y sudor construí._

_Iba a entrenar al bosque y varias veces me lo encontré en una vereda, pero al seguirlo, lo perdía de vista. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero extraño, una canasta grande de paja tejida llena de cosas (estaba cerrada, pero se podía ver que pesaba mucho) y unas cuerdas raras atadas a una tela roja. Este chico siempre fue extraño y aún después de ser el mejor cazador no me sorprendió mucho encontrarlo así._

_Fue por eso que, al día siguiente, decidí enfrentarlo. Bocón le había pedido ayuda para reparar unas armas antes de que pudiera escaparse al bosque. Hipo era el único herrero además de Bocón y, según decían, realmente bueno. Las pocas veces que lo vi en la Fragua era patéticamente débil y apenas podía levantar los martillos._

_Agarré mi hacha y golpeé con ella incansablemente una piedra, hasta que al fin parte del filo se rompió. Necesitaba una buena excusa. Di pasos largos y seguro se verían enojados. La Fragua estaba vacía, solamente Hipo y Bocón en su interior. El regordete vikingo vertía acero fundido en un molde mientras Hipo le pegaba con total destreza a una espada incandescente, dándole forma. Pude escuchar un poco su conversación:_

"_Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo" dijo Bocón "He sido tu amigo desde hace mucho tiempo"_

"_Nunca he dicho que no lo fueras" respondió Hipo "Pero… realmente no tengo respuesta a eso"_

"_Vamos hijo, nadie se hace tan bueno de la noche a la mañana" ¡Al fin! ¡Alguien pensaba como yo! "¿Tu padre te enseñó algo? ¿Astrid? ¿Alguien más?"_

_¿Yo enseñarle? ¡Ni loca! ¡Ni muerta! ¡Claro que no en un millón de siglos! (seis meses después estaría ayudándolo a entrenar, pero de otra manera claro está, la vida es pura ironía)_

"_Mamá, un poco, hace muchos años" repuso "Recuerdo muy bien sus lecciones y… las junté con las tuyas. No sé, fue instinto, supongo"_

"_Pues hubieras dejado a ese instinto tuyo salir hace mucho tiempo ¿sabes? Nos hubieras librado de muchas construcciones y desastres y regaños de tu padre"_

"_Si, cómo no" dijo con sarcasmo "Papá encontraría otra manera de regañarme"_

"_Él solamente quiere lo mejor para ti"_

"_Quizá… pero no de la manera correcta"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

_Ante esa pregunta, Hipo desvió la mirada y me encontró, de pie en el umbral, con mi hacha en alto. Sonrió melancólico, pero no era dirigida hacia mí. Era una sonrisa para sí mismo. Con el tiempo, me daría cuenta que sonreía de esa manera cuando tenía pensamientos profundos. Pero en ese entonces, me parecía más raro aún._

"_Ah, Astrid" dijo mi nombren en alto, haciendo que Bocón también volteara "Me alegro de verte ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?"_

"_Mi hacha está rota" respondí._

"_Bien, dámela"_

_Dudé._

"_¿No debería… arreglarla Bocón?"_

_El viejo vikingo dejó el molde sobre un mueble y cojeó hasta la salida._

"_No, tengo que ir a… revisar unas cosas. No tardaré y no quiero que desaparezcas en lo que no estoy ¿Bien Hipo?"_

"_Si…" sonaba algo fastidiado._

_Bocón salió presuroso y nos dejó solos, como quería. Dude si darle o no el hacha a Hipo. Finalmente se la tendí._

"_Está algo pesada"_

_Pero él la agarró con facilidad, y la pasó de una mano a otra como un juego mientras caminaba hacia otro aparato extraño. Era una especie de rueda grande, de dura piedra que giraba a gran rapidez. Lo seguí, todavía sorprendida de que no le pesara mi arma (¡Yo recordaba perfectamente que hace pocas semanas atrás la olvidé y me la regresó arrastrándola por todo el suelo! ¿Quién se hace tan fuerte y tan rápidamente? ¿Por qué se hizo tan fuerte?)_

_El chillido del metal golpeando aquella roca fue espantoso y me costó acostumbrarme a él. Hipo tarareaba por lo bajo completamente enfocado en su trabajo. Daba vueltas a mi hacha y al final de pocos segundos, me la dio. Estaba perfectamente reparada y más filosa que antes._

"_Gracias" le dije "¿Te debo algo?"_

"_No" fue su respuesta._

"_Muy bien. Hipo ¿a dónde vas en el bosque?"_

_Mi voz sonaba ligeramente amenazadora. El muchacho retrocedió hacia uno de los hornos, titubeando, las mejillas completamente ruborizadas y nervioso._

"_A… pensar ¡Sí, a pensar!" no le creí "Despejar la mente… es muy sano ¿Sabes?... te… te ayuda a… mejorar... ¡Si, a mejorar!"_

_Me crucé de brazos._

"_¿Ah si? ¿No podría ir un día contigo?"_

"_¡NO!"_

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_Son viajes solitarios… si vas acompañado se arruinan los pensamientos"_

"_No te creo mucho…"_

"_¡Ya es tarde y debo afilar otras espadas!" agarró una que colgaba de la pared y se la llevó a esa rueda enorme, el mismo chirrido de antes "No te escucho" me gritó "Hablamos mañana en el Ruedo ¿si?"_

_¡Uf, maldición! Bocón regreso en ese momento y tuve que irme. Pero volvería. Descubriría qué es lo que esconde en el bosque ¡A como dé lugar!_

.

Eira cerró el libro y lo dejó reposando sobre el buró, antes de bajar las escaleras. Su madre, Olga Thorston, le habló:

—¿A dónde vas, cariño?

—A jugar con mis primos y amigos—repuso la niña con una sonrisa—Ya terminé los capítulos, mamá.

—Muy bien, pero avísame si cenarás en otro lado ¿Entendido?

—¡Claro mamá!

Era muy común que Eira cenara con sus tíos o hasta durmiera con ellos.

Olga Thorston miró a su hija caminar por el pueblo. Le recordaba bastante a su difunto padre, siempre leyendo y pensando más de lo normal. Olga sonrió para sí misma y dejó sus deberes domésticos de lado. Subió a la alcoba de su hija, donde encontró el libro.

"Mamá" pensó en sus adentros. Olga había leído ese libro ya hace tiempo "Recuerdo que tu con tus propia voz me contaste todo lo ahí escrito… me hubiera gustado que Eira también pudiera oírlo, en vez de leerlo"

Aunque Olga fuera una guerra excepcional, mujer fuerte, terca y tenaz, también era sensible. Y extrañaba bastante a sus dos padres. Sabía que ellos estaban bien, en un lugar mejor al que podría imaginar. No por ello podía contenerse a veces de tener esos pensamientos. La partida de Hipo, como la de Astrid, fueron tan repentinas. Nadie se las esperó.

Olga toda su niñez y juventud cargó con orgullo el apellido Haddock. Era la segunda hija del matrimonio. Y la niña más feliz del pueblo. Tenía dos maravillosos padres, el mejor amigo en un Nadder, hermanos mayores y menores con los cuales jugar y charlar. La vida no podía ser mejor.

Ahora, casada, era una Thorston. Pero igual se consideraba a sí misma más Haddock que otra cosa. Y sus hijos estaban igual. Oh, ella amaba de verdad a su marido, Fligin Thorston, un encantador y valiente hombre que haría todo por su familia. Pero ella nació Haddock y moriría Haddock.

Los dos hijos que concibió con su esposo pensaban de una manera extrañamente similar. El mayor de doce años, Gunter, y la pequeña Eira eran tratados con privilegios por todo el pueblo. A nadie en Berk se les olvidaba que los dos niños eran hijos de Olga y nietos de Hipo. Aunque no llevasen el apellido, sí tenían la sangre, y eso era respetado.

Al oír las historias de cuando su padre era menospreciado, y viendo ahora cómo su nombre era hasta venerado, Olga estaba agradecida a los dioses y a la vida. Recordaba a su padre, siempre feliz, amable, cargándola en sus brazos y enseñándole cuanto pudiera sobre cómo vivir.

Abrumada por los recuerdos, Olga dejó el libro de su hija en el buró y bajó los escalones, comenzando a preparar la cena. Al hacerla, iba cantando la vieja canción de su madre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eira fue a la casa de su tío Egil, la más cercana, donde estaba su hermano Gunter jugando ya con sus primos. Sonriendo, la niña se les unió a los juegos y comenzaron a perseguirse entre todos.

Egil Haddock era el Jefe de Berk, y casi toda la tarde se la pasaba vigilando las actividades del pueblo. Su esposa, una reservada y tierna mujer llamada Asdis, le dio además de su amor y acogedor hogar, tres hijos varones.

El mayor de éstos era Alf, de dieciséis años de edad. Alf acompañaba a su padre varias veces a hacer el recorrido, donde Egil iba enseñándole cómo ser un buen Jefe. Cuando no estaba aprendiendo de éste arte, Alf se la pasaba en el Ruedo donde daba instrucciones de cómo entrenar dragones y era el encargado de cuidar los establos.

Le seguía Grimm, de catorce años, un intrépido y aventurero que lo mismo escalaba árboles como montaba olas en pedazos pequeños de tablas. El menor de trece años, Bjorn, era algo más tranquilo. Pero igual, se metía en problemas siguiendo las travesuras de su hermano mayor.

Grimm y Bjorn eran, para Eira, los mejores primos que uno puede tener. Con sus bromas re hacían reír y cuando tenías problemas eran los primeros en ayudarte. Realmente, Eira amaba a todos sus primos (la niña tenía en total ocho).

—¡Niños, es la hora de cenar!—habló Asids, apareciendo de repente.—¿Se quedan a cenar, Gunter y Eira?

—¡Claro!—repuso el niño—Pero debemos avisarle a mamá.

—Ah, para eso está mi querido GuGus.

Un Terrible Terror apareció de repente y Asdis lo acarició con cariño. Le dio al pequeño dragón un pedazo de papel y le dijo:

—Llévalo con Olga.

El dragón voló hacia el pueblo. Regresó en pocos minutos con otro pedazo de papel. Escrito por Olga, decía: "Bien, me toca a la próxima"

Asdis río y pasó a sus sobrinos al comedor. No tardó en llegar Egil con Alf.

—Miren quién está aquí—y abrió sus brazos de par en par—¡Mis sobrinos favoritos!

Gunter y Eira abrazaron a su tío entre risas.

—Pero tío ¿Qué dirá Bera cuando se entere?

—Bera está de viaje y ustedes no le dirán nada ¿verdad?

—¡Verdad!

Alf abrazó a sus primos y todos sentados en la mesa charlaron, bromaron y comieron hasta saciarse. Festejando un día en que Grimm no se metía en problemas, Asdis sacó panes dulces rellenos de avellanada. La velada siguió hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Cerca del fogón, donde estaba calientito, Asdis colocó unas mantas gruesas y acostó a sus sobrinos. Los arrulló, tapó muy bien y se despidió. De no haber nacido Bjorn tendrían una habitación donde hospedarlos más decentemente. Se recordó pedirle a Egil una ampliación de la casa.

Eira se acurrucó entre las mantas, cerca de su hermano. Adoraba su vida y por nada la cambiaría. Pero seguía pensando:

¿Qué ocultaba su abuelo en el bosque?

* * *

><p>¡Finito!<p>

Ven, volvió Egil xD Y habrá más personajes completamente nuevos. Los iré explicando de apoco, porque entiendo que conocerlos todos de repente ha de ser difícil (yo misma me hago bolas...)

¿Que les pareció? ¿les gustó? ¡espero sus comentarios! :)

chao!


End file.
